Simple Instructions
by xo.Kyorii
Summary: It was one test question that changed his life.


**S**_i_m**p**_l_e x _**I**_n**s**_t_ruc**t**io**_n_**s

**x**o . **K**y**o**r_i_i

**A/N: Sad to say that this was based on a true story and I actually fell for it :P In eighth grade I was given this test (although I bedazzled some questions ^_-) and I did not follow the instructions x) It's been two years and I still remember it! 8D Anyway, I randomly thought of this in English class so I hope you enjoy :) Rated T for language!**

* * *

Sora Hikari hated tests.

They were pressuring, challenging and just plain annoying. They ruined his day- and to have a test _today_ of all days, no less? Today was the first day of _senior year_! It was supposed to be chill, workless and badass! But no- oh _no no_, there just _had _to be a test- and in _Biology_, just to make things better. Biology was Sora's worst subject.

"- read it carefully, and if you fail this test, you will fail the course." Ms. Lockhart concluded, passing out the papers of doom. When it landed on Sora's desk, he immediately stared daggers at it. He heard a stifled giggle beside him. There, sitting on his left next to the window was Kairi Dufel- his best friend, his neighbour and the crush of his seventeen years of existance. A light always radiated from her angelic figure and he wasn't just saying that because the sun was in her face.

She tucked her perfectly straight claret hair behind her ear and wished him good luck. He blushed and wished her the same (his twin brother Roxas snickered at this).

The love of his life proceeded in picking up her pencil and starting the test. He too decided to do the same. First off, he wrote his name on the top right corner thinking that if he also wrote it in traditional Japanese writing, he would get bonus marks.

**Name: **Sora Hikari ソラ 光

"Suck up." Riku mouthed to him from the right. He stuck his tongue out at him in response. "Mr. Hikari," Tifa cleared her throat from behind her desk, "Eyes on your own paper or I will be forced to take extreme measures." His childhood friend Wakka scolded him from behind, "Better be good Sora. This is _Ms. Lockhart_. She has a freaking black belt in every fighting style possible, yeah? She'll rip of your balls."

_Which is probably what she has under that skirt,_The brunet mentally added. He resumed his work and didn't bother reading the instructions- Sora was a quick worker. He went straight to reading number one.

**1)** Draw three circles on the top right corner of this page.

Okay, done.

**2)** Draw a square on the bottom left corner.

Uh, all right?

**3)** Draw a triangle beside this question.

_The hell kinda test is this? It has nothing to do with Biology!_Sora took a quick glance at Kairi from the corner of his eye. He was surprised to find that she was just laying back on her desk, twirling her pencil skillfully around her nimble fingers. A leg was crossed over the other, revealing more of her creamy legs than usual. She was in standard uniform, but even Sora had to ask- how could someone make a simple button up shirt and plaid baby blue skirt look so sexy?

Someone threw a paper ball at the back of Sora's head. It was Tidus, sitting directly behind him. He pulled the paper out of his spiky, untamed hair and read it with disgust. It was a picture of himself drooling over Kairi who was unbuttoning her polo shirt. Sora gladly scratched the back of his head and flipped the inappropriate finger at his friend.

Kairi giggled again. He turned to her in hopes that she didn't see the pathetic drawing. She was still playing with her pencil, and if you knew Kairi, not working was highly unusual. She had just written her name and left the rest of her paper blank. Sora raised a brow at her but she just continued to laugh quietly. Shrugging, he returned to his test.

_5 minutes later_

**13)** Say your name out loud.

_What the fuck? I'm NOT doing that._ Just reading the question instantly pissed him off. How awkward was that? In a silent room during a _test_, someone just says their name out loud? Who was stupid enough to do that?

"DEMYX."

_Well, that answers that. _Maybe, just maybe... if someone else said it, Sora would consider doing it. He had to. If he failed this test, he would fail the course! He couldn't afford that!

"Ventus."

"Vanille!"

"Hayner."

"Axel, got it memorized?"

"Roxas!"

"S..." He gulped, "Sora." Kairi laughed louder this time, a wide smirk on her face. Sora slapped his forehead and scanned the classroom for any other embarrassed students. Roxas was dilligently working without a care in the world, Namine (Kairi's cousin) was doodling on the blank side of the test, Vanille was hyper and bouncy as usual, Hope was staring at Lightning, Lightning (aka the 'cool one' of the grade) did not even touch her paper, Olette did the same and Demyx was freaking out beyond belief. Sora found out why.

**14) **Stand up and sing your favourite song.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!"

Daring to turn around, Sora found Axel (his twin brother's best friend) dancing on his desk, singing while unbuttoning his shirt. Tidus and Roxas joined him- it was better to be embarassed as a group, right? Dancing on tables was usually normal for Sora and his friends, but while writing a test? This wasn't right! Ms. Lockhart wasn't even stopping them! In fact she looked downright amused!

Kairi winked at Sora, gesturing him to join the guys. "You just want to see my abs." Sora flaunted, unbuttoning two buttons from the top. Kairi blushed and turned away; this did not go unnoticed by Sora. His newly gained confidence forced him to join his crazy friends who were now waving their shirts around.

Finally, after thirty seconds Tifa decided to stop them and forced them to continue their test. The rest were (thankfully) just tenth grade math questions. Everything was going great until Sora had reached the most dreaded question of his life. It was the last one, too.

**25)** Confess your feelings to the one you love.

His heart stopped beating, thinking of Kairi. Was he really going to confess his seventeen-year crush (though he knew it wasn't just a measly crush anymore) because of a _test_? What was more important? His grades, or Kairi? Obviously the answer was Kairi, but if he were to fail a course in senior year, he wasn't going to have a very bright future. That was even worse. He'd be holding Kairi back. What to do?

Kadaj, sitting in the corner of the classroom flipped open his phone and began dialing a number, "Mom! Yeah, it's me! I LOVE YOU!" The class tried their hardest not to laugh. Hayner stood from his seat and walked over to Olette's which was in the front of the classroom. "Olette Lovet, I'm in love with you." She blushed madly and watched Hayner return to his seat looking red as a tomato. The girls squealed and waited for the next victim.

Hope was exchanging glances with Lightning, Tidus stared at Yuna, Selphie sighed lovingly at Irvine, Snow was making googly eyes at Serah, Ventus was eyeing Aqua, Roxas blushed in Namine's direction and Sora could have sworn he saw Axel eyeing his brother. He wasn't sure why, but he also saw Kairi biting her lip and playing with the hem of her shirt. Body language translation: she was anxious as hell.

"Namine, I love you!" Roxas suddenly yelled, covering his mouth. The guys wolf whistled as the girls shrieked with excitement. Namine smiled softly and leaned over to kiss his cheek, causing the sun-kissed blond to fall out of his seat. The class fell silent again, waiting for another confession. Sora could feel his palms sweating- was he that nervous? Of course he was! This was the love of his life on the line! What if she didn't feel the same?

"Xion... I..." Riku stammered, bowing before the girl in front of him. She grinned and finished off his sentence, "I like you too."

_If Riku can do it, I sure can. _Sora balled his fist in determination and stood from his seat. Kairi's heart stopped beating. The whole class stared at him with wide grins; he pretended to yawn instead. He sat back down in his seat. "Pussy." Riku mouthed, putting his arm around his new girlfriend. This angered him- Riku's provoking intention clearly worked. He and Sora, although they were best friends, have always tried to outdo each other.

Sora scoffed and stood from his seat, forcefully grabbing Kairi's wrist. He didn't even have to say anything; Kairi just right on kissed him. The whole class was going crazy by now, especially their closest friends who have been waiting the longest.

Right now, Sora could care less. The test was nothing, this class was nothing, Axel's playful pelvic thrusts were nothing; all that mattered right now was Kairi. She actually felt the same! Her lips were soft on his, filled with care and affection. The sensation was amazing, and to think he was actually able to confess his love because of a test? Sora was confident to say that he no longer hated tests.

"I love you, Kairi Dufel. I've loved you ever since I met you." He finally whispered, pressing his forehead onto hers. She smiled and flicked his forehead, "I love you too, but you really should learn how to read instructions." Dumbfounded, Kairi picked up his test and pointed at the very small bolded print that just so happened to be the instructions.

**Instructions:**

**Read ALL questions carefully before doing anything else.**


End file.
